


In Every Way Curious

by BaggerHeda



Series: Curious, Patient [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nicole is a good teacher, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Waverly is curious, they have a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: When the red-headed officer walked into Shorty’s bar and introduced herself, Waverly had thoughtwho’s this, nowandI wonder if she’s niceandoh my god she’s flirting with me?Considering the amount of time she spent thinking about Nicole from that day forward, it took her a surprisingly long time to figure out she wasn’t just interested in the town newcomer, she wasinterested-interested, and the dawning realization had both terrified her and thrilled her to the marrow.Because Waverly was in every way curious. Like always. She needed to find out everything.*****Some no-plot Wayhaught sexytime. Early on in their relationship, Waverly's endless curiosity is at work, prompting her to explore so many things with Nicole.





	In Every Way Curious

She’d always been curious, Waverly knew that. Always had the burning need to _find out everything,_ for as far back as she could remember. 

Her earliest memory, actually, was one of the very few that she had of her mama, of arms wrapped around her middle, holding her safe and holding her back from crossing the barbed wire fence and running into a field full of bright colored flowers. She’d wanted to touch them, all the colors, and mama had crooned _curious girl, question girl_ while covering her cheek with kisses, singing a little nonsense song, and the both of them laughing. The memory was faded with time and burnished bright in her mind’s eye, warm and cherished. It had been okay to be curious and questioning in her mama’s arms, laughing because the flowers looked so pretty.

Later, when Stephanie had sneered, or Champ had complained, _why are you always studying,_ she’d learned to shield her curiosity some, but it never went away.

So. When the red-headed officer walked into Shorty’s bar and introduced herself, Waverly had thought _who’s this, now_ and _I wonder if she’s nice_ and _oh my god she’s flirting with me?_ Considering the amount of time she spent thinking about Nicole from that day forward, it took her a surprisingly long time to figure out she wasn’t just interested in the town newcomer, she was _interested-_ interested, and the dawning realization had both terrified her and thrilled her to the marrow.

Because Waverly was in every way curious. Like always. She needed to find out everything.

*****

The first time, it had been _all_ discovering.

Waverly had held her breath, her entire world paused while Nicole tipped up her chin with an index finger and kissed her so gently. _Oh, I like you, too._ Then she was listening to the thud of her own heart, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s face as she picked Waverly up and laid her down on the narrow bed. She’d clasped her hands behind Nicole’s neck, for balance and mostly to hide how much they trembled, nerves making her suddenly shy and uncertain. There was so much she didn’t know yet. _Finally, finally_ thundered in her head, the only thought she had in the moment.

They’d kissed before that, of course. They’d gone past kissing, too, a little. The kissing and the exploration had been sweet at times, and sometimes hot as the summer sun. Occasionally she hesitated, unsure. Other times she’d pressed ahead eagerly, until she’d be fumbling at the buttons of Nicole’s shirt, desperate for skin, to touch that revealed pale softness and more, even if she didn’t exactly know yet what _more_ entailed and how it would be different. She knew she was aching to find out, with strength that grew each day. Those times, Nicole would slow them down, would calm the frenzy built between them, eyes and hands and voice soft. She would say _wait, baby_ even as Waverly dearly wanted to stumble headlong into it, saying Waverly was important. Nicole said she didn’t want to jump like it was nothing.

When at last the jump came, Waverly found the clattering arguments between her nervousness and her impulsive desire swept away by Nicole’s hands, Nicole’s lips on her body. Even as she’d stammered out her uncertainty, Nicole just smiled gently, accepting the role of teacher, promising to help her learn everything she wanted.

Nicole was a superb teacher.

So much discovery. She’d learned being with Nicole was just as sweet as she had been dreaming. It was slightly awkward at first, filled with the hesitancy of new lovers, a little nervous and a little giggly getting past buttons, clasps, zippers. Nicole murmured _you’re okay, yeah?_ and _we can go slow, as slow as you want_ and never once did Waverly ever think to turn back. By the time they were bare to each other, nervousness had given way to the awestruck way Nicole looked at her, gaze both appreciative and simmering with raw desire. Waverly thought she’d never felt heat like that, just from how Nicole’s tongue unconsciously wetted her lips as her eyes dragged the length of Waverly’s body, tracing over every curve. When Nicole lay pressed alongside Waverly, draping one thigh across her legs, with motion both gentle and determined, the sinuous ripple of her torso matching the sweep of her hand, Waverly _knew_ nothing in the universe has ever felt as good as this. _Holy shit_ everything about it was fucking sexy.

Nicole’s strong hand roaming over her body brought tenderness and so much electric arousal that she’d cried out, a long loud exhaled _ahh!,_ when it first slid between her naked thighs. The jolt of it had surprised her. Nicole paused, cautious. “You okay, baby?” she said, biting her lip as she studied Waverly’s face. Biting back concern. It took Waverly a hot second to realize that Nicole, always patient, was waiting for Waverly to say go, or no.

“I am _so much_ okay,” said Waverly, panting, not even caring how wantonly her body writhed under Nicole, not knowing what to do with her hands as they wandered over Nicole’s back and shoulders with a will of their own. Had she ever burned with this much need before? “Don’t stop. _Please don’t stop._ ” Nicole didn’t. What had started gentle built to a fierce heat, and Waverly felt consumed by the touch, the way Nicole’s parted lips trailed across her skin and her agile fingers searched out every secret place. Waverly couldn’t track it all, overwhelmed.

She had come, twice. That in itself was a little surprising, just how easy it had been to let herself be dragged under, and up, how sensation had rolled through her, without even much trying. Her first orgasm in particular caught her unawares, as Nicole’s fingers slid deliciously over her clit, loosening lightning in her core, sudden joy etching her body in sharp relief. An unexpected shout rose from her mouth as it wracked her, huge and expansive, muscles pulled taut to straining. She couldn’t say, exactly, what was different besides _everything,_ but she knew she had been changed. She’d found herself clinging to Nicole’s shoulders, her mouth forming undiscovered words against the tender skin below Nicole’s throat.

Nicole pulled back a short bit as Waverly’s head dropped back to the pillow, and Waverly was stunned once again, the beauty of the face shining above hers, the dazzle of Nicole’s brilliant smile. They were both still breathing hard and a little ragged, and Waverly would have sworn on a stack of texts that Nicole was fucking _glowing,_ was lighted up with the same happiness that was zinging all the way down to the tips of her fingers.

“You’re good, you’re good,” Nicole spoke softly. Her palm traced the outside edge of Waverly’s hip.

“I, I,” Waverly started, not even knowing what she wanted to ask, “you … will you … can I … ”

“It’s okay,” said Nicole, humming a little as her hands were in motion, her eyes ranging up and down Waverly’s face, as though checking for something. What, Waverly didn’t know.

“For you. I want to. But,” Waverly hesitated. “I, I, I don’t know what to do.” She searched into those soft brown eyes, begging for understanding. “Please.”

Nicole had just smiled and, nodding, shifted her body more fully atop Waverly. Her tongue brushed over Waverly’s lips, exploring, evolving into a deep leisurely kiss, as Waverly felt the wet heat of Nicole’s core pressed into her thigh, sliding slick over her skin. Waverly let out a small gasp, but then caught on to the rhythm of Nicole’s hips, matched it with her own, as they began. “That’s it, baby,” Nicole murmured, as Waverly’s hands stroked over Nicole’s smooth muscular thighs and the curve of her ass, and grasped firm. Now it was Waverly who watched in jaw-dropped awe, at the mounting sway of Nicole’s motion, the rolling hips and the slick and the grind igniting her all over again. If she’d thought about the graceless mechanics of _how do women do it_ before now (and, honestly, of course she had) it certainly hadn’t been _this,_ and Waverly didn’t care because it was the fucking hottest thing she’d seen in her life: the lithe power of Nicole’s body riding over hers, watching Nicole rise, watching her come like that, back arched and chin tipping up, beautiful sounds flowing from her mouth.

“Oh my god,” she breathed out as Nicole sank back down. “That’s … incredible.”

Another vital lesson of the day came next, as she discovered she was with a partner whose next move wasn’t to roll over and start snoring. _Guess that’s one stereotype that turns out to be true,_ she thought disjointedly, as she came apart under Nicole’s hands once more.

*****

Everything about that first time had set Waverly’s mind as ablaze as her body, opening a hundred doors and a thousand questions. She wanted to explore it all.

But, life gets in the way sometimes, and it was a few days before they could see each other again outside of a few far-too-brief conversations around the station, as Waverly was continually drawn to the smoulder she saw in Nicole’s eyes, the opposite of the bland polite words they exchanged when others were nearby. Each of those days seemed about a month and a half long.

Unable to focus, Waverly became quite the hopeless daydreamer, adrift in memory when she should have been pouring over documents and records. It was a little embarrassing, how noticeable it was. If she happened to be in the Black Badge offices, Lucado would pointedly clear her throat, preparing to bitch about it. Elsewhere, Wynonna would usually just throw the nearest book at her head. She didn’t always duck in time.

“Ow!” she yelped, but the latest missive had been a drugstore paperback, so at least there was no injury. “God damn it, Wynonna.”

“Cripes, babygirl.” Wynonna was grinning into her coffee mug (who knew what it really held) because she’d scored the hit. “Get your head out of the bush already.”

Waverly glared, then leaned down to pick up the book off the floor, the cover catching her eye. Flowing hair, open billowing shirt … oh for the love of … it was a fucking old-school _romance novel._ “Did you just throw _Fabio_ at me?”

Jeez, only her sister could be that much of a _dick_ and still make her laugh.

*****

She’d gotten herself so worked up that, when Nicole came to the homestead for dinner at the end of the week, she’d thrown herself at her, pretty much exactly like she had done the first time they kissed.

Nicole, ever the gentlewoman, had just gone with it. She good-naturedly laughed about Waverly’s enthusiasm, and smiled that bright sexy smile that made Waverly want to cover her mouth in neverending kisses. They’d ended up skipping dinner and retreating upstairs to the bedroom, both a different kind of hungry.

Waverly had been expecting a repeat of the sweet and tender lovemaking of before, but that wasn’t what she got. (It wasn’t quite what she was asking for, either, a small reasonable portion of her brain piped up, only to be shouted down by the libidinous roar.) She knew she was overeager (again), rushed and working at the buttons of Nicole’s shirt with barely any preamble, but she felt like she couldn’t wait one more second, her impatience to feel Nicole’s skin pressed to hers a bright, blazing thing. God, she was burning with it, still so many questions, still so much curiosity, now underlaid with base needful lust. She couldn’t get the feeling of Nicole’s hands out of her head - why would she even want to - and she craved the sensation of them smoothing over her body, longed to hear that sweet whispered voice, desired everything beyond all reason. Jeez what was _happening_ to her.

Nicole put up a few small protests, then seemed to catch the urgency between them. After Waverly backed her up until she’d plopped down sitting at the edge of the bed, Nicole pressed her knees into either side of her hips, her eyes and her warm breath tracing over the top of Waverly’s breasts. They had hurriedly stripped the shirts off each other, Nicole’s eyes flaring as she lifted Waverly’s flowered top away to reveal creamy skin and her prettiest bra. Both of them reached eagerly to touch and stroke, and the kiss between them quickly grew heated, Waverly turning bolder with her tongue passing through Nicole’s parted lips, teasing, tasting, exploring. Then, scarcely realising what was happening until it was done, Waverly found herself flipped over, pressed down flat on her back, the officer’s long body over hers. Nicole’s hands bracketed her torso, Waverly could feel the _power_ in those hands as they held her there, and _oh god_ her hunger increased tenfold.

Nicole leaned in, her voice a husky rumble. “You don’t want this slow, do you.” The words sent a delighted shiver down Waverly’s spine: everything Nicole said sounded like lush promises sliding over her, and she could feel how wet she was already.

There was something about the raw physicality of Nicole, the way she moved and occupied space and inhabited her body, that Waverly found irresistible. She’d seen it from the start. The officer’s height had something to do with it, but it was more than that, it was Nicole’s visible assuredness that was part of her charisma. Nicole had a way of being _present_ when she needed to be, not intimidating or threatening or imposing, just a quiet kind of strength and confidence. The first time Waverly had felt that physical presence focused on _her,_ Nicole standing almost close enough for their hips to touch as she concentrated on untangling that beer-soaked shirt, Waverly had felt a bit like swooning.

Now, here, with the full force of that presence bearing down on her, Waverly felt magnified. Elevated. It was all _so much_ and Nicole’s weight was pinning her to the bed in the best way possible and they still had way too many clothes on and she groaned, she felt as though her skin was aflame, her back arching, Nicole’s hands sliding up under her ribs to hold her in place, just enough leverage to keep her from twisting, or rising up, and _holy fuck_ what kind of magic was this. Those soft eyes never stopped searching into hers for one second, and those eyes and those hands and the weight of that body worked to bring Waverly to fever pitch, she _needed_ Nicole, right now.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” The words came spilling out of Waverly in a breathless whine. “I’ve wanted you all day. Why aren’t you inside me?”

The silky way Nicole murmured _oh I will be_ rippled deep in Waverly’s belly, sparking like a chain reaction, left her gasping and panting. Nicole was above her, kissing her, riding her, _taking control_ and Waverly’s frantic hands were trying to get to Nicole’s belt buckle. She didn’t have to wait long before Nicole was asking her to lift up, easing the rest of her clothing down from her hips, then she was doing the same for Nicole, and then Nicole’s knee was nudging between her damp thighs. She felt the fingers of Nicole’s left hand encircling her wrists, holding them down to the pillow above her head, and the pressure and the friction between her legs was simultaneously delightful and nowhere near enough. Waverly moved, seeking more, her hips rolling and Nicole moving with her, shifting a little, her other hand trailing down to tease, and then she was inside Waverly, long fingers thrusting strong and deep.

Waverly arched hard off the bed, feeling almost out of body … no, that wasn’t right, she certainly could feel every glorious thing that was happening to her, but she wasn’t _thinking_ about moving her body, her body was just _moving,_ was just _reacting_ to the wondrous delve and twist of Nicole’s fingers, and the way Nicole held her down and pressed against her, otherwise she would have gone spinning, sailing into orbit as she soared up and up and up and up. It felt like forever, every muscle in her body trembling, shaking her apart as she hurtled toward her peak, as it broke open and flooded through her, a long hoarse note rising from her throat, her skin flushed with sudden warmth. She could feel Nicole’s lips pressed open-mouthed against her forehead, her breath shuddering just as much as her own was.

And then she was adrift. Dazed, cradled by gentle hands passing over her body, Waverly could only smile, basking. Nicole was speaking to her, her voice falling sweet, the words not linking up into meaning, but it didn’t matter. She knew she’d move, soon, would turn to Nicole and they’d continue the pleasures of the evening in whatever way they liked, but not just yet. In a minute. Meanwhile, she sighed happily, her mind wandering in lazy warm circles. _That Nicole Haught,_ she though, _is one_ hell _of a woman._

*****

On another evening, Nicole had asked, with a shy smile and a small head dip, if she could undress Waverly. She had proceeded to remove each article of clothing with solemn reverence, both Waverly’s and her own, her eyes glittering bright as each new portion of the body was unveiled. God, it was slow. Waverly began to tremble from the first moment Nicole reached to skim her hands across her collarbones and leaned in for a sweet, deliberate kiss. 

Nicole soon made it plain that, for this game, Waverly was allowed to do _nothing._ She caught Waverly’s hands and stilled them whenever she reached, pressed a firm palm to Waverly’s sternum when she started to rise, veered gently away from Waverly’s mouth when she pursued a kiss. The check was never unkind and never lasted long, just long enough for Waverly to subside, and then Nicole would continue on.

She’d brushed her lips over Waverly’s skin, every bit of it, until Waverly tingled with the soft electric charge of it.

“So lovely,” Nicole murmured as she went. “So lovely.”

Waverly felt those words spoken into her body, felt tangible language moving against her hips and her legs, across the tender underside of her breast and the hard edges of her ribcage, draping over the firmness of her belly and across the sweep of her back. Lips traced her throat, her shoulders, her arms, her hands. Nicole’s voice, sweet as honey, covered her thick and warm until she hummed with desire, she didn’t know it could be built with such devastating slowness but now, she learned. And she needed to close the circle, she begged Nicole to allow her, in fact, and then she finished her lesson as she poured that heat and arousal out with her own mouth between Nicole’s legs, Nicole’s fingers tangling into her hair with abandon, and the rising sounds of pleasure a joy in her ears.

*****

Another time, another day, a day that was languid and leisurely between them.

“Tell me, baby,” Nicole breathed in Waverly’s ear, “is this good,” as long fingers explored between her parted thighs, slow and deliciously sure. Waverly felt the warm delight of Nicole’s body stretched alongside hers, and the tantalizing roll of Nicole’s pelvis pressed to her hip. She chuckled out her assent, a slight wispy peal of laughter, the sound welling up involuntarily from her mouth.

“Oh god, yes,” Waverly moaned as she felt the stretch of her muscles, the way her body rippled and moved under Nicole’s touch. Of course it felt good; she’d never felt anything remotely close to this swell of pleasure, implacable as the tide, big as the star-strewn sky. “Yes,” she repeated, turning her head until she was sighing into Nicole’s mouth. Her hands twisted in the sheets beneath her, bunching up fistfuls of soft cotton, a crumpled pattern of bright daisies. “Why do you always ask?”

“Because I always want to know,” Nicole answered easily, her lips curving soft.

They could still say they hadn’t been together all that long, but it had been long enough for Waverly to be losing her first-time jitters, for confidence to begin to sprout. She’d been learning. An idea was forming in her head, bright and bold and the more she looked at it, the more she liked it. She only needed to marshal her courage and … 

“Nicole?” Waverly started with a shadow of hesitance.

“Hmm, yeah?” replied Nicole, her nose nuzzling under Waverly’s jaw.

“Would it be alright if … if you let me decide what to do. Maybe?” Waverly rushed out her words.

Nicole’s eyes drifted as the words registered, mumbling, “You decide …” and then she lifted her head, smiling wide. “Of course. Always. What is it that you want to do?”

“I, uh, more like,” said Waverly, “I’m not sure and I want to figure it out. Like how you talk to me while we’re, uh, you know, asking if I like something.”

“Yeah … ” drawled Nicole, not yet seeing where Waverly was going.

“I’d like to do that. With you,” said Waverly.

If anything, Nicole’s smile grew warmer. “Uh huh. Yeah? I think I’d really like that.” Stretching up so she could reach, she murmured “I think you’re really going to like it, too,” before kissing her with fervor. When they broke apart, Waverly saw the tiny crease of worry across her brow, as Nicole asked, “Wait, have I been too, I dunno, bossy with you?”

“No, no, no,” said Waverly hurriedly, “nothing like that. Besides, it’s not like I knew what I was doing at first anyway.”

“I beg to differ,” smiled Nicole, with a wicked little twist to her mouth, “you seemed to pick it up pretty quickly.”

Waverly licked up the underside of Nicole’s jaw, her throat warm under her lips, returning the tease. “I am kind of a quick study.”

“Mm hmm,” agreed Nicole, her hands beginning to trace over Waverly’s body again.

“Let me show you what I’ve learned,” Waverly said as she pushed up, rolling the two of them over to reverse their positions. “So you’ll let me drive? And you’ll let me ask? And you’ll tell me?”

Nicole laughed, a light sound. “If you think you haven’t been drivin’ plenty, I’ll say otherwise, you just didn’t know it. But drive on,” she grinned. She reached up and gently brushed her fingertips across Waverly’s lips. “Yeah. I’ll tell you anything. You can always ask.”

“I want to ask about _this,_ ” Waverly said softly as she shifted her body and busied her fingers, immensely gratified by Nicole’s sharp intake of breath and the shiver that ran through her body, the sibilant _yesss_ she whispered in her ear.

Waverly smiled slow and wide and with boundless curiosity. _Oh yes,_ she thought. _This is going to be amazeballs._ She took a deep breath, and continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> This story is set in the early part of season 2, when Waverly and Nicole were just embarking on an intimate relationship. It brushes up against canon, and some extra-canon stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a comment or kudo! You can find me on Twitter at [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la).


End file.
